


The Kiss In The Tunnel

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [32]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Films, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Summer of 1899, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Albus convinces Gellert to visit the cinema in muggle London and suggests they make their own film.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Kiss In The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/gifts).



> A/N: There really is a one minute silent film that was made and shown in 1899 in the UK by the same name. It was made by George Albert Smith. You can find it on Youtube.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cU3P9iId5lI
> 
> Ihaveabadfeelingaboutthis, you have inspired me with all of your careful research for your epic, The Greater Good. I got excited about doing research for this one so I decided to dedicate it to you. The silent film era absolutely fascinates me.  
> While I couldn’t find out the exact cost for a movie in 1899 in the UK, as costs varied from theater to theater, in America in the early 1900s it was five cents for a movie or a nickel, hence the name nickelodeons. Nickelodeon theaters were popular in the early 1900s. I always wondered where the name for the Nickelodeon channel came from.
> 
> It is also historically accurate that muggles acted rather excitedly. Arrival of a Train At A Station was a very quick short film by the Lumiere Brothers in 1896. It was just what it sounds like, boring to us but imagine, these people had never seen a movie before and supposedly they thought the train was really coming at them!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

_.~._

_The Kiss In The Tunnel_

_.~._

“We should visit London,” Albus stated. 

He and his newfound friend Gellert were lounging in their favorite armchairs in Bathilda Bagshot’s parlor. The renowned author was out for the day, so they could speak freely. 

“Oh?” Gellert looked up from his book. “Have you found a clue that could lead us to the Hallows in London?”

“No, I’d like to spend a day on the town with you. While we’re there, I want to take you to the cinema,” Albus announced. 

He’d been having rather inconvenient feelings for his friend for several weeks, but last night he resolved to do something about them. Albus had devised a three-step plan to win Gellert’s heart and now put the first part into action.

“The cinema… the muggle invention?” Gellert raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, it’s also called a moving picture.”

“A moving picture?” Gellert frowned. “I’ve heard of it, but I’m not sure what it is. Is it similar to wizarding pictures?”

“Not exactly.” Albus’ brow furrowed as he tried to come up with a simple explanation. “It’s like a play but instead of watching living, breathing actors, you watch the drama play out on a screen.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Gellert admitted.

“Hmm,” Albus mused. “How to explain…ah! I’ve got it. You know a muggle camera, right?”

“Of course I know a camera,” Gellert scoffed. 

“Well, the muggles have invented a new camera but instead of capturing still photographs, it captures a moving picture. The theater actors act out a scene, and while they do, a muggle operates the camera and it captures the scene on film. It is then played for an audience in picture houses where it is projected onto a screen.”

“I think I understand. Have you ever seen one before?” Gellert wondered.

“No, I wish,” said Albus. “But I had one of my muggleborn classmates tell me all about the cinema. I’ve been dying to see one and I thought, if it wasn’t too much trouble, we could see one while we are visiting London. We wouldn’t have to stay very long in muggle London. Just long enough to catch a moving picture. We can spend the rest of our time in Wizarding London.”

“How long is this… moving picture?” Gellert asked, hoping to Merlin it wasn’t as long as an actual play.

Albus laughed. “My dear Gellert, don’t worry - films are very short. Muggles haven’t figured out how to extend them yet. This one is only slightly more than a minute.”

“Oh,” Gellert relaxed. 

“The longest one I’ve ever heard of is one by Georges Méliès, a French director who has made dozens of films. The Astronomer’s Dream was released last year, at a whopping three minutes and thirty seconds! It was rather funny, as the Astronomer was wearing a wizard’s robes and hat. Méliès started off as an Illusionist and decided to try his hand at making moving pictures. He became very successful.” 

“You sound like you know a lot about the subject.”

“I might’ve researched it a bit,” Albus admitted. 

Gellert snorted. “A bit. I’m sure.”

“So you’ll go?” Albus asked, looking hopeful as Gellert had seen him.

“If it matters that much to you, I’ll gladly accompany you,” Gellert assured him. “I’d much appreciate a change of scenery.”

“Oh, thank you!” Albus threw his arms around his new friend in a tight hug. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled away. “Erm, sorry.” Albus’ face flushed. “Sometimes I get a tad excitable.”

“Don’t worry, I have that kind of effect on people.” Gellert winked at him, which didn’t help Albus’ blush. “So, when do we leave?”

“How about Saturday?”

“Sounds perfect.” Gellert grinned. “It’s a date.”

Albus wanted to cheer at Gellert's words but managed to refrain. 

.~.

After an excruciating week of anticipation, Saturday finally came and Albus could put the second part of his plan into action. 

Gellert met him on the street outside of the Dumbledore home. Albus noticed Gellert wore a new silver vest and his trousers looked a little tighter than usual, but he tried not to read too much into that. Albus himself had dressed up a bit, wearing a crisp new white blouse. He’d brushed his auburn hair until it shone and tied it back.

“Shall we?” Albus held out his hand and Gellert took it. Albus tried not to dwell on the giddy feeling he experienced when he was holding Gellert’s hand. Using side-along apparition, they traveled to Wizarding London. The boys appeared in an alley just outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

They spent a few hours leisurely perusing the shops in Diagon Alley. When it was time for lunch, Albus grabbed them a table for two in the back of the Leaky Cauldron pub. Albus thought Gellert’s leg brushed against his a few times during their meal, but it could’ve just been wishful thinking. 

After lunch, they ventured into muggle London. Albus led them to Upper Regent Street, which was their desired location.

“This is the Polytechnic, the picture house.” Albus pointed at the theater up ahead. They soon approached the building. A colorful film poster was displayed out front, featuring a train, a man, and a woman. 

“Wait a minute.” Gellert stared at the poster and looked back at Albus. “We’re seeing a film entitled 'The Kiss In The Tunnel'? Sounds boring.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “We don’t have a choice. It’s the only one showing.”

“Ah.”

They walked towards the theatre and found a short queue of people standing outside. 

“We might’ve hit a little snag,” said Gellert. He turned to his friend. “Albus, do you have any muggle money?”

“Ah, no,” Albus blushed. “I had thought I might confund someone to get us in. Unless you think that’s wrong?” He winced. “I suppose it is technically stealing.”

Gellert smirked. “Wrong? You’re talking to the delinquent, remember? A well-placed Confundus charm won’t hurt anyone.”

“That was my thought exactly,” said Albus. “Shall I do the honors?”

Gellert shrugged. “Be my guest.”

The line soon thinned. The man who was collecting the money nodded at them. “It’s two pence each, please.”

Albus discreetly pulled out his wand, pointed it at the muggle, and whispered, “Confundus.” 

A vapid expression appeared on the man’s face. “Thank you, gentlemen. Go right in.” 

Albus and Gellert followed a short corridor that led to the theater. They entered the room and took two seats in the back row. Albus marveled at the red velvet seats and the golden rope that cordoned off the screen. Muggles piled in around them until the theater was almost full. He glanced back and saw the projection booth, which he pointed out to Gellert, and did his best to explain how it worked.

The lights dimmed and adrenaline pumped through Albus’ veins. He’d waited many months for the right opportunity to come to see a film and he couldn’t imagine a better circumstance.

“Gellert, most of these muggles have never seen a moving picture. I’ve been told they might react rather excitedly,” Albus whispered. “Just be prepared.”

“I think I can handle it,” Gellert said wryly.

An image suddenly appeared on the screen – curved train tracks leading up to a dark tunnel. The picture wasn’t perfectly clear. Little black dots randomly appeared and the quality was grainy but Albus barely noticed. A train emerged from the tunnel and sped toward them, belching black smoke. Several muggle women screamed as the train flew past. Albus grabbed Gellert’s hand as the train harmlessly passed. Gellert glanced at him but the theater was so dark that Albus couldn’t see his expression. He quickly dropped Gellert’s hand. 

The scene changed, to the inside of a train car, not unlike the one that Albus usually sat in on the Hogwarts Express. A man and a woman were seated on opposite sides of the car, although they were clearly sitting in front of a backdrop. Both are reading, the man a newspaper and the woman a book. The man wore a black and white suit, complete with a top hat. The woman was also finely dressed to the standards of the day, wearing a long dress with a white boa and a white hat to match.

The man stood up and tickle-poked the woman’s cheek several times, causing her to laugh. The man removed his top hat and gently kissed the woman on the lips before sitting back down. Then the man went for it again, and this time it was a real kiss for a few seconds. The woman enthusiastically responded to the kiss. The man pulled away and kissed her cheek almost as an afterthought before he sat back down. The couple quickly busied themselves with reading and acted as if nothing had happened. The train exited the tunnel and the screen went blank. The house lights came on again, causing Albus to blink a few times. He felt the impulse to clap, even though it was only a recording.

“So what did you think?” Gellert asked as the muggles exited the theater, loudly commenting on the ‘technical marvel’.

“I thought it was brilliant,” Albus enthused. He was happy to stay in his seat with Gellert for the moment. “Very romantic, no?”

Gellert chuckled. “I suppose. I never thought you were a romantic. You seem so academically minded.”

“I’ve been known to read the occasional romance novel or two,” Albus admitted. “So, what did you think?”

“It was an interesting commentary on the repressed sexuality of muggle society. Having to wait until you were in a tunnel to kiss in the darkness.” Gellert shook his head. “They shouldn’t have to hide like that.”

“For someone who was reluctant to come, it sounds like you were pretty invested in the characters,” Albus teased.

Gellert gave him a withering look. “I wasn’t invested, I was just giving my analysis. It would’ve been better with color though. Or sound.” 

“I’m sure the muggles will figure out those elements in due time,” Albus predicted. He smiled at Gellert. “Thanks for coming with me. What was your favorite part?” 

Gellert winked at him. “When you grabbed my hand, fearing for your life that the train was going to run you over. Honestly, Albus.” Gellert shook his head. “It was just an illusion. You’re a wizard, you should know better.”

Albus chuckled nervously. He hadn’t been afraid, he’d simply seen an opportunity and he took it. All part of his plan. “Ah, yes. It seemed very realistic. Sorry about that.”

“I didn’t mind.” Gellert gave Albus a slow, blinding smile. He patted his pocket, making sure his wand was still there. “Shall we return to Godric’s Hollow?”

“Yes, I’ve had enough excitement for one day.” Albus led them out into the hall. He glanced around, making certain they wouldn’t be seen by muggles. He reached for Gellert’s hand, thrilled to have another innocent opportunity to do so. With a crack, they disapparated, leaving the cinema and the muggle world behind.

.~.

They appeared in Bathilda’s parlor and took a seat on the couch next to each other.

“That was a lovely outing,” said Gellert, leaning back against the pillows. “Thank you for suggesting it.”

“You’re welcome.” Albus smiled at his friend. “I had a lot of fun with you.”

“Indeed.” Gellert shot him a playful grin. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.” 

“Definitely,” Albus agreed.

Since Gellert was reacting so favorably, Albus decided to put the third part of his plan into action. “You know, if muggles can make films, we could probably figure out how to make and sell them as well,” Albus said offhandedly.

“Why would you want that?”

“Well, for one, I could use the money.”

Gellert sighed. “Albus, you know that Bathilda and I are perfectly content paying for anything your family needs.”

“I don’t want to rely on your charity. All that we would need is a camera and someone to operate it,” Albus postulated. “We would also need an idea for a scene.” He wandlessly called two chairs to him and set them across from each other. “Here, sit.”

Gellert soon occupied one of the chairs. He watching Albus closely, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

“Excellent.” Albus sat in the empty chair across from Gellert. “Now we just need to think of what would be a compelling scene to film.”

Gellert quirked an eyebrow. “Do you have something in mind?”

Albus frowned, pretending to think about it. “Well, in the film, the characters were on a train. Trains are very popular with muggles. Maybe ours could be on a train as well.”

“Alright,” Gellert shrugged. “What should the scene be about?”

“We could pretend we were students on the way to Hogwarts. I would be Head Boy, of course. You could be an exchange student from Durmstrang. Here, take this as a prop.” Albus tossed their beloved copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' to Gellert. Albus reached for a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that was laying on the table.

“What is the scene about?” Gellert prompted.

“Well, if memory serves, the Hogwarts Express _does_ have to go through a few tunnels on the way to the castle.”

Gellert’s eyes gleamed with mischief as they locked with Albus’. “Are you saying you want to recreate the film we just watched?”

Albus swallowed hard. “If you want to.”

Gellert smirked. “If I remember correctly, the man holding the newspaper makes the first move.”

Hearing a clear invitation, Albus set the newspaper aside. His heart began to pound and his palms grew sweaty. He gathered his courage, leaned over, and gently pressed his lips to Gellert’s. After a few seconds, he pulled away. “Well?” He asked, sounding anxious. “How was it?”

Gellert grinned. “I couldn’t tell. I think we need to try again.” This time it was Gellert who leaned in. He gave Albus a proper kiss, with a bit of tongue. 

“How was that?” Gellert asked, already knowing the answer by the blissful look on Albus’ face.

“Heavenly, but I think we need more practice.” Albus scooted his chair as close as he could and melded his lips to Gellert’s. They eagerly snogged for a few minutes. Gellert’s hands were everywhere, in Albus’ hair, roving up and down his back, tilting back his chin to give him access to Albus’ neck. 

Albus reluctantly pulled away, startled as Gellert left a gentle love bite on his neck. His head was spinning and he felt like floating. Albus didn’t know it could feel like that. His few kisses with girls had been most unsatisfying. He’d assumed that he just wasn’t cut out for courting and the like. He’d convinced himself he’d be satisfied with his academic achievements and his romance novels, but he’d been lying. When he kissed Gellert, it felt like a missing piece had just been slotted into place.

“Wow,” Albus said softly. 

“Yeah,” Gellert echoed. His pupils were blown, making his mismatched eyes even more alluring.

“I’ve wanted to do that with you for a while,” Albus confessed.

Gellert rolled his eyes as he took Albus’ hand in his. “Albus, if you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just asked instead of dragging me all the way to muggle London.”

“I was working up to it,” said Albus, flushing prettily. “Besides, you can’t pin it all on me. We could’ve skipped all of that if you had made the first move.”

“True,” Gellert allowed. “I wasn’t sure if such an advance would be welcome. I’m just glad that we finally got there in the end.” He considered something. “Albus, has there been a movie made where the actors are naked?”

“Gellert! Certainly not,” Albus said, scandalized.

“That’s too bad,” Gellert drawled. “If there had been, we could’ve imitated it.”

“Perhaps we can make up our own scenario,” Albus slyly suggested. 

“Way ahead of you, darling.” Gellert vanished their shirts and led Albus to the couch. “Shall we improvise?”

“Yes, please,” said Albus, unable to stifle a moan as Gellert pulled him down on top of him.

.~.

_The next day_

Albus hurried over to Bathilda’s home, eager to see Gellert and wanting a repeat performance of the previous day’s antics. They hadn’t lost all of their clothes, Albus wasn’t ready yet for that. But he was eagerly anticipating learning about the pleasures of the flesh with the boy who had captured his heart.

Gellert met him at the door and pulled him in for a kiss. “You’re getting very good at that, liebling.”

Albus sighed happily. “Right now I feel like I’m living in a fairy tale with you.”

Gellert’s eyes lit up. “Funny you should say that. I just got back from the market. I spoke to a few of the muggles – I did it for you, darling. I found out that favorite French director of yours is releasing a new film this year for Christmas – Cinderella. It’s supposed to be five minutes long.”

“How marvelous!” Albus beamed. “I had no idea. Now I have something to look forward to.”

“I’d like to take you to go see it,” Gellert quietly declared.

Albus blinked, not sure he heard correctly. “For Christmas? Gellert, I’m sure you’ll be long gone by then.” He looked down at his feet. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Is that what you want?” Gellert said quietly. “Me gone by then? Did yesterday not mean anything to you? Because it did to me.”

Albus' head snapped up. “What? No!” Albus cried. “Of course I don’t want you to go. Yesterday meant something to me too. It was, pardon the expression, the most magical day of my life. I just thought… you know, with your quest and all. You _did_ mention how stifled you felt here.”

“I don’t want to do it without you,” Gellert whispered. “That’s clear to me now.”

Albus felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “Truly?”

“Yes. There’s got to be a way that we can leave this godforsaken place behind and you can still care for your family.”

“How?”

“We’ll think of something,” Gellert assured him. “Nevertheless, I want to spend Christmas with you. I want to do mundane things like decorating a tree and dancing to Christmas carols. I want to do ridiculous things like take you to see what will most likely be a very cheesy adaptation of the classic fairy tale Cinderella.” Gellert gazed into Albus’ eyes. “I’ve never had any desire to do those… banal, everyday things but with you, it’s different. I know how happy it would make you, which makes me want it too. I think I could be happy, with you like that.”

But Albus’ doubts weren’t assuaged. “Are you sure you’re not-”

“Saying what you want to hear? Leading you on?” Gellert shook his head. “I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t do that to you, Albus. You’re too important to me.”

“But we just recently met and-”

Gellert promptly kissed him. “You were saying?”

“You made me forget.” Albus grinned. Gellert was speaking of the future, of one where they were together. Albus had no reason to doubt him. “You know, one of these days we should ride a train and snog when the train goes through the tunnel.”

“I’m sure I can make that happen. We’d have to have a private compartment, of course.” Gellert’s enthusiasm waned and a glimmer of sorrow appeared in his eyes. “I’m afraid we’ll have to be much more careful even than the couple in the film.”

“We’ll manage,” Albus promised, firmly gripping Gellert’s shoulders. “We’re not this brilliant for nothing. Let’s not dwell on that now. We’re together and that’s what matters. We have our whole lives ahead of us.”

“You’re right, we do.” A smiling Gellert kissed him again and Albus couldn’t imagine living without this new kind of magic.

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out Albus Dumbledore is a MAJOR cinephile... and the author is too!
> 
> Thanks for leaving comments and kudos. I appreciate it! I know I still have to finish the smut fic, I haven't forgotten. CTB has been taking all of my time until this plot bunny appeared.


End file.
